


Just one more time.

by jojodef



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodef/pseuds/jojodef
Summary: Jinyoung is left alone, celebrating his special day





	Just one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempts writing this one shot. Forgives me if there's any mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading 💞

"I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah. I'm going to be home late tonight. Go to sleep first. Anyways, before the day ends, Happy Birthday Nyoungie. I love you."

Jinyoung deletes the text right away. Aware of his urges to reply to the text Jaebeom sent. He shuts his phone off. Throwing his gaze to the bouquet of roses on the table, alongside the chocolate cake delivered to him. Jaebeom's handwriting on the card, scribbling a short sentence, 'Happy birthday love.' Ignoring the cake that starts to melt, he goes to his bedroom, their bedroom, and lays on Jaebeom's side. He misses him a lil bit too much tonight, and without his realisation, he cries. Cries, till he unknowingly fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Jaebeom is occupied with his works. Being a producer to a successful group makes him to not be able to spend his time doing other things, for example, spending time with Jinyoung. He almost missed Jinyoung's birthday if not because of the wishes from their friends in the group chat. He knows that he is at fault. Too busy that he ends up prioritizing his works over him. He is waiting for Jinyoung replies but it doesn't come. His heart aches. He hurts him again, today, even on his special day. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of keys jingling at the front door wakes him up. He glances at the clock beside him. 

'4:30am'

He sighs. Throwing the duvet over his head, shielding his whole body from Jaebeom. He doesn't want to face him tonight. Afraid that things might turns out worse if he speaks. He closes his eyes and force himself to sleep, ignoring the pain in his chest. 

Jaebeom opens their bedroom door, eyes scanning for Jinyoung's face, but he is greeted with the duvet instead. He winces, aware what the action means. Jinyoung does not want to talk to him. He spots the areas where the pillow on his side drenched, signalling him that Jinyoung has cried himself to sleep. Knows that Jinyoung dislikes him sleeping without showering, he strips his clothes and goes to shower. 

Jinyoung stiffens when he feels the bed dips slightly. Arm thrown across his waist, dragging him closer. His head tucks under his lover's chin. "I'm sorry Nyoungie.", whispered Jaebeom before he presses his lips on Jinyoung's head. He snuggles closer towards Jaebeom, signalling him that apologies is accepted. 

He forgives him. again, tonight but he is not sure if he will if it happens again, just one more time.


End file.
